Legacy
by Alle Atze
Summary: Middle School AU. Alfred and his 3 other friends start a popularity contest. Who ever makes it to #1 by the end of 6th grade wins. To try achieve this, they must sign up for as much extracurricular activities as possible so they can be as sociable as possible. However during a disastrous meeting at Model U.N they learn that their fellow students aren't as stupid as they may seem..


The plot and character relations in this fic are very confusing and some countries will be genderbented. Also there will be OCs but they are minor and mostly unimportant. Just giving you a heads up.

Since I didn't wanna use the fanon names for the genderbents, I made some up myself.

Fem!Spain - Andrea

Fem!France - Leola

Australia - Jack

Monaco - Alexia

* * *

_In third grade, Alfred noticed a change in his classmates. They were starting to get snobbier and moody. Kids who used to be the best of friends became enemies and only wanted to bring each other down. People were getting bullied more too. It seemed your fate in the later grades depended on how popular you are now. His 3 friends, Jack, Leola, and Alexia seem to notice this change too. Alfred and Jack thought kids were getting smarter while Leola and Alexia thought they were getting dumber. They didn't really understand what was going on. To prove their point they made a contest between themselves. Whoever became the most popular boy and girl (and stayed that way) by the end of 6th grade won and that meant that their theory was correct. In order to make this work they had to rank everyone in the grade by a number. The only rules were that you could tell anyone what they were doing. That ruined the fun for everyone._

_During the middle of fourth grade it became apparent that kids weren't dumbing down or anything, but they were just getting more mature. Kind of. They kept doing the contest anyway. It was too much fun. At the end of the day they tallied up all the things they did and determined whether moved up or down using "The Rankings".Even though The Rankings were just a bunch of numbers, it told who were the real bitches and bastards of the 4th Grade. While the our didn't care much on how popular they were, they would do everything in their power to keep moving up. And it stayed this way for a long while..._

Alfred made his way down the skinny path between the tables with his tray of food. He looked down to see other kids trying to talk and stuff their faces with as much food as possible in the short 20 minutes they had. He passed a group of girls who all turned to look at him. "Hi Alfie!" One of them chirped. "Sup." He said back. _Please never call me that in public_. "We have another seat open if you wanna sit here!"

"Oh, well, you know that's really nice of you to offer but..."

"HEY ALFRED!" A familiar voice called. "Hey, I gotta go but take you up on that offer tomorrow maybe?" He asked. "Oh, Okay!" The girl waved as he hurried to his seat. "Talking to the pops again I see. You are really trying to win this thing." Jack said, eyeing Alfred as he sat down. "Talking to one girl won't make much of difference. Besides, the other girls think Andrea is really annoying. Which she kinda is."

"Really? The rankings say otherwise." Alexis came to sit in front of the boys. "After you guys left for Bus yesterday, I checked over the rankings again and she's actually number 3. People wanna be friends with 4'11 whiny brunette monsters apparently." Jack rolled his eyes at that statement. Andrea and Alexia had a long complicated history. It started in 2nd grade when the gym teacher, Ms. Héderváry, had picked the two girls to go against each other in a foot race. Andrea beat Alexia by a millisecond but Alex didn't think so. They argued for weeks until they decided they couldn't be friends anymore (which is a big shit to 7 year olds). Afterwards, the girls told their own versions of what had happened. More people seemed to believe Andrea's version and that made her more popular than Alex. The two had been at each other's throats ever since.

"I don't understand why she still bothers you. That was 4 years ago. We were young and stupid."

"Her kindness annoys me. Did you know she volunteered to do a pancake breakfast at the nursing home?"

"_Dreadfu_l." Jack teased.

"I know! She too nice! I don't understand how anyone could be friends with her."

"Well, you know Alex," Alfred said "Tino's nice and we're friends with him."

"Because he's cute-nice Al. Andrea's like..._bitchy-nice_." The three went back to their lunch, not wondering where the fourth member of their group was. Andrea left her lunch table and went up the stairs leading out of the cafeteria. Everyone who was sitting at her table turned their heads to look at Alfred. He stared down at his food, trying to ignore the several pairs of eyes staring at him. Then Alex told him that if makes eye contact they will get the message and keep their eyes to themselves. He tried but the girls rolled their eyes and turned back there food.

"That was weird." Jack said. "Someone in the group probably likes him. It happens every year. In a group of popcaps, there will be one girl who develops a crush on this guy. The other members of the group will interrogate the kid and decide to like him too to make sure that he doesn't like the one girl who originally liked him first." Alex said crumbling up an empty potato chip bag. Jack did the same with his milk carton. "Why would they wanna do that?"

"Because if he liked her back, that meant that she would have a boyfriend and they didn't." Alexia replied. Andrea returned from upstairs with a blond girl with her. She had one big braid going down her back and was wearing a beret. Andrea escorted her to the table. "Leola! Where have you been? "Alfred asked curiously." Lunch detention. But that doesn't matter. I have very good news." Leola waved goodbye to Andrea. "The teachers are getting rid of Model U.N because of budget cuts an-"

Jack gasped. "How is _that_ good news?! I'm in Model U.N! I was supposed to give a speech today!"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that in order to get more people to they're going to hold a public meeting. Basically the club members will do their thing in front of the whole 6th, 7th, and 8th grade."

Jack stared blankly at Leola. She sighed sharply and continued. "If you or Alfred get a really really big country, that means you can put in recommendation for me and Alex to get a really big country. We could put on a funny performance and promote the club. And if that were to occur and we made a good impression at Ludwig's birthday party on Saturday that meant a boost up into the rankings for all of us."

Jack shaked his head. "But Model U.N isn't supposed to be funny; it's supposed to teach us how to solve problems."

"You do none of that. On Tuesday afternoons when I have volleyball practice, I walk pass the Meeting Room. Most of the time it looks like you're having a party in there."

"Well..." Jack stuttered. She was right. They get nothing done during those meetings. He wasn't that surprised that they were planning to shut the program down. He turned to Alfred. "What do you think about it Al?" He didn't seem that interested. "Oh. Cool."

"That's it? No 'DUDE THAT SO AWESOME' or 'IM TOTALLY DOING THAT'? You're losing it, Al. Don't let the popularity get to you." Leola frowned when Alfred didn't pay any attention to her. "It's not that, it's just that Alex told me before you got her that I was already ranked number one."

"Yeah, but you have to keep it that way until June. If we do this play, sign up for a couple sports, and attend some birthday parties here and there we'll be number 1...forever." Leola plied. "Good point...fine I'll do it." Leola smiled "What about you two?" Jack shrugged, "I have nothing else to."

Alex popped in, "And I always do stage crew every year which is just as popular."

"Good! After science I'll talk to Mr. Vargas about signing up. In the meantime, we should gather up some votes." The other three nodded in agreement and they continued to eat their lunch in silence.

After a long 50 minutes of the most boring subject ever, Leola and the others switched back to their home room, Room 16. She watched as the other kids grabbed copy books out of their desks, threw them in their school bag and head for the door. Leola looked around her classroom. Colorful posters and thanksgiving decorations hung from the plain beige wall. There was a mess of chairs around the room since kids were to in a hurry to push them in. She leaned back in her chair, eyeing the door. At the end of the day, any kid in grade 6 who had after school activities would gather in this room, simply because the teachers needed to leave at some point.

She closed her eyes for a second and suddenly she felt hands on her shoulder. "Boo!" Alex whispered. "Nice try Ally but. I don't get scared that easily." Leola said, shaking her hands from her shoulder. Alex chuckled and sat down next to her. "Where are Al and Jack?"

"They went to the kiddie building to pick up their siblings. Mr. Vargas said we could head down to the meeting room is we want. He won't be done there for at least a half an hour."

"Fine then."

The two walked to the big black stairwell in the junior building. As they went farther down the steps, sounds of laughter grew stronger. The meeting room was on the way end of the hall so it was quite a walk. The girls picked up their paced until they found themselves facing a large locked door. Leola pounded on the door but there was so much noise she could even her that. But a boy with white beret opened the door. He had a blank expression on his face. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, Mr. Vargas sent us down her. This is. Model U.N right?" Alex said with a smile.

The boy nodded. "Yeah."

"Good then. Do you know Arthur Kirkland? We're supposed to talk to him."

Leola gasped. Arthur! Of course he is the head of this club! He's the head of every club! She thought. The boy backed up a bit and pointed to another boy standing at the podium. "Thank you." Alex said. The boy nodded. Leola pushed passed them heading straight for the podium. He stomped up the stage steps and tapped his shoulder. "Arthur!"

"Yes? Is there are probl- oh _it's you_."

* * *

I only had about 20 minutes to proof read this. I apologizer or any mistakes I overlooked. I promise the second chapter will be better as I'll have more time to write. I should probably tell you that I did not take Model U.N in middle school or high school but this fic is based off of a little activity my teacher did with us in 4th grade. Anyways, reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.


End file.
